


Safe (In My Arms)

by bloviate



Series: Pokemon Eclipse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Gladion/Moon, F/M, Probably the flufflies thing I have ever written, bed sharing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloviate/pseuds/bloviate
Summary: Moon is trying not to wiggle, while Gladion is just trying to sleep. It takes some crafty scheming and distracting on Gladion's part, but he finally figures out how to get Moon to lie still.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy one-shot that I just had to write. If you're reading my Pokemon Eclipse story, you can consider this semi-canon set in the semi-distant future. If you're not, then just enjoy this as a fluffy standalone :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Safe (In my Arms)**

* * *

 

Moon was trying not to wiggle.

It was difficult, with so much energy running through her veins, so much electricity dancing on her skin, the lights playing on the backs of her eyelids. She was so _warm_ , so ridiculously warm and it was _almost_ uncomfortable and all she wanted to do was stretch her limbs or stand up and go running. She wanted to feel the ground pound beneath her feet as she sprinted faster and faster towards the horizon.

"Stop wiggling."

Moon froze. The voice was groggy, spoken against her neck. His mouth tickled her jugular, the soft skin of his lips sliding across her neck making her want to scream and shout and sing, made her pulse beat faster. She tried with all of her energy to keep her body from moving, but it was so hard!

It started with her finger twitching. He wouldn't have noticed, so Moon felt that she was safe. She let her fingers wiggle a little more. But then the movement passed through her fingers to her feet, and she felt her foot jiggle a little. Still, no response from him. He was a calm warm presence curled around her, shielding her with his long body and making her feel like the very air around them was superheated.

Ever so slowly, Moon shifted her leg so that her knee was no longer nestled between his thighs.

Gladion sighed. "Do you ever stop moving?" He asked, exasperation evident in his tone, exhaustion heavy in his words.

Moon cleared her throat to whisper, "Lillie says I remind her of the Spoink she would play with as a kid." The Pokémon was from Hoenn, which made Moon wonder where exactly Lillie was from. But since Lillie never seemed too inclined to talk about her past, except vague mentions of an overbearing mother, Moon had never brought it up.

To Moon's surprise, Gladion's chest bounced against hers as he chuckled. The sound was rich and welcome to her ears.

"Yes, that you do." Moon could feel him smiling against her neck. Moon furrowed her brow—how did Gladion know about the same out-of-region Pokémon that Lillie did? But she dismissed the question—who knows, maybe there _are_ Spoink somewhere in an obscure part of Alola.

They settled back into silence. Beneath them, the soft material of the mattress groaned as they shifted, settling deeper in the bed. Moon's knee found its way back between Gladion's, and they adjusted themselves back into a comfortable position. For several minutes, Moon was deep in her thoughts. She was thinking about everything that she had gone through up until this moment to get here—all she had experienced since coming to Alola, all she had yet to experience.

She could feel Gladion's breathing evening out, slowing down as he drifted into a sleep-like state.

But Moon…

Moon was trying not to wiggle.

It started with her toes twitching. Her feet were bare, so even shifting them a tiny bit caused them to brush against Gladion's bare calf. She stiffened— _was he waking up_? But there was no response from Gladion, so Moon felt that she was safe. She relaxed, and let her fingers wiggle. She shifted her neck, wiggled her nose, was just about to slip her knee out from between Gladion's when—

"Ugh!" Gladion sat up, rolled off the bed and fled the room. Moon blinked, sitting up herself, and wondered what he was doing. She found out quickly, as Gladion soon padded back into the room, wearing one of his old hoodies, riddled with rips and tears. Moon watched with wide eyes as he stalked back towards her, a devious glint to his jade green eyes.

Gladion only sat down on the bed, adjusted the blankets and pillows for a minute, then gestured for her to come sit between his legs.

Moon blushed, but crawled towards him until she was kneeling between his knees, her hands resting on his shoulders. With a tender smile, Gladion leaned forward and nipped her lips, then captured them with his. He kissed her slowly, softly, with a slow-burning passion. His hands drifted up, capturing hers. His long fingers wrapped around hers as he guided her hands underneath his sweatshirt. Moon took the lead then, and wrapped her arms around his lean torso, shifting the sweatshirt so that it was higher than his waist.

She had just started to relax into him, had pressed her nose against his cheek as his lips trailed from her chin to her neck. But then he moved.

In a trice, Gladion had pulled his sweatshirt up and around Moon, popping her head through one of the larger rips, laid back against the bed so that her arms were trapped underneath him, and wrapped his legs around each of hers so that she was completely immobile against him.

"Gladion!" Moon exclaimed, wriggling against him to no avail while he laughed and tried to get comfortable in this position.

"You deserve this, Moon," Gladion replied with a laugh. Maybe now we can get some sleep!"

Moon let out a huff. Trapped against him as she was, it was the most that she could do. Periodically, she tried to test the strength of his hold—but he was well prepared for any move on her part. Even when he started relaxing and dozing off, if she so much as twitched his muscles would automatically convulse to keep her still.

"Gladion."

Silence.

"Gladion. Seriously, let me go."

No answer.

"Gladion, this isn't funny," Moon warned.

The boy did not move.

" _Gladion_ ," Moon whined, and then—

A soft snore came just above her ear.

Moon let out a resigned groan, settled herself on top of him and tried to accept her fate. So much for midnight runs.


End file.
